Secrets COMPLETE
by Kadarokha
Summary: Hermione and Draco in love.... How will Harry and Ron take it?
1. Draco & Hermione

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. J.K.Rowlings owns all of them.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
Chapter 1: Draco & Hermione  
  
"I love you Draco." Hermione was curled up against Draco Malfoy's lean body on his bed in Sytherin House. They'd gone up to his room after Potions during a break. Most of the time Hermione went outside with Harry and Ron and Draco went with Crabbe and Goyle, but today they wanted to be together. So after Potions they snuck away from their friends, up to Slytherin House, and into Draco's room which was thankfully deserted by the five other boys he shared it with. No one else wanted to be inside on a warm, sunny day. So there they sat, talking and holding each other before they had to split up to go to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
"I love you, too, baby." Draco had hugged Hermione close to his chest and was rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her back. He shivered against her as she drew back just enough to look into his eyes and capture his lips in a welcome kiss. It was her turn to shiver as he came up on his knees and pushed her down on her backwards onto the bed and kissed her so forcefully that her head was pushed into the soft mattress.   
  
Hermione reluctantly pushed him away saying,"We don't have time. I'm sorry baby, but we have to get to class. Maybe later." Draco sullenly consented and helped her stand and straighten her robes, placing a quick kiss on her mouth once more.   
  
They snuck down the stairs and out the door. When they made it into the hall they realized that they were still holding hands and stopped walking quickly. Hermione looked around cautiously, and seeing no one, hungrily kissed Draco, who was so stunned that his shy, rule-abiding girl-friend had actually kissed him where anyone could see, barely managed to feebly hug her to him while she plundered his mouth with hers.  
  
Suddenly, Draco heard soft footsteps getting closer by the second. He pulled away from Hermione gasping for air and jumped away quickly. As he stepped out from behind the statue, Filch walked around the corner. Draco tried to warn Hermione who was still standing behind the statue, but not paying any attention to Draco. Unable to tell her about Filch, Draco began to walk towards Filch and his house.  
  
"Why aren't you in class, Malfoy?" Filch gave Draco a stare that might have made Voldemort run.  
  
"I left a book in the common room and was just running back to get it before I was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Filch seemed pleased by Draco's quick response and moved on down the hall. Draco watched him pass the statue where Hermione was hiding. Just when Draco thought it was over, Professor Snape called to Filch from the other end of the hall and Filch hurried to talk to Snape.  
  
"Whew!" Hermione walked back to Draco and the two breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Having to hide this was really getting hard. They burst into a fit of laughter, then sprinted down the corridor and up the stairs to class. 


	2. Classes

Chapter 2: Curious  
  
Hermione and Draco barely managed to get to class on time. They burst through the doors just as Professor Lupin began to split the class into pairs. As punishment they were paired together. Of course, it wasn't punishment to them, but to the rest of the class it was horrible.  
  
Harry and Ron watched in silence as the pair walked to their seats. When they sat down without a fuss, Harry and Ron turned and gaped at each other for a moment. They couldn't believe that Malfoy didn't protest or call Hermione names or anything. He just sat down by Hermione and got ready for class.  
  
Professor Lupin began his lecture on werewolves. Throughout the class, Hermione and Draco, who were sitting in the back of the classroom, stole quick glances at one another. No one noticed though.  
  
After class, they split up to go to lunch with their own houses. They were always careful to sit where they could see each other, but not be noticed by their friends. They were really in love and both were ready to shout it across the room so everyone would know how happy they were.  
  
But they couldn't. And they both knew it. The others wouldn't understand. Harry and Ron would probably diown Hermione. She constantly worried about what they would say if they found out. She knew Draco worried about it as well. Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends, would just sit there and accept it. They couldn't do anything for themselves. Draco's father, Lucius, would definately disown him. Lucius hated Muggles and hated Muggle-born witches and wizards even more. So Hermione was in trouble because she was a Muggle-born witch. Draco had accepted it, but his family never would.  
  
They both left the hall with their own friends to go to their next class. Somehow Griffyndor and Slytherin had been placed in most of the same classes. So now they were in Herbology. Draco and Hermione stood across from each other with their friends flanking them on either side. Harry, Ron, and Draco kept exchanging rude remarks as Crabbe, Goyle, and Hermione stood silently and watched. When class started, professor Sprout quieted them and went on with the next lesson.  
  
  
  
During the next break, Hermione went alone to her room in Griffyndor Tower and Draco went to his room in Slytherin. Harry and Ron had gone to the library supposedly to look up something for a class. 


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
*Harry & Ron's POV*  
  
"What is it with Hermione these days?" Ron asked Harry when they reached the outside doors of the castle. "She's always going off on her own during breaks. She doesn't come with us to study. Worst of all, she and Malfoy aren't even fighting."  
  
"I know Ron." Harr admitted. "I've been wanting to ask you about that. Like today in Herbology. Draco was his usual insulting self, but Hermione never tried to stop him. It was rather odd wasn't it?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Hermione tonight after supper." Ron suggested.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
'I can't believe Harry and Ron haven't been curious about my behavior lately. I thought they observed better than this. Maybe I should just tell them. Its getting hard to keep it a secret from them. i should probably talk to Draco first. He may not want me to tell anyone yet. For one thing, he and Harry and Ron hate each other. They were so horrible to each other today in Herbology. If they knew we were together, I don't know what they'd do.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
'I can't believe Potter. He is such an idiot. I've never understood why Hermione is friends with him and that Weasley. Ridiculous. She may be Muggle-born, but she is still my Hermione. My family will never understand. They'll be so angry with me. But it doesn't matter because I love her. Maybe we should tell a few people. I can't keep this a secret forever. I should talk to Hermione first. Then we can tell our friends. 


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers  
  
Later that day during a break just before supper, Draco and Hermione met in front of the statue near the Slytherin House entrance. Both had the same questions rolling around in their minds. 'Should we tell their friends? How will we tell them if we do?' They met each other with a long, passionate kiss.  
  
They stood behind the statue and talked until the break was over. By the time they had parted they had decided that Hermione would tell Harry and Ron after supper and Draco would tell Crabbe and Goyle. They planned to meet up at the statue the next morning during their break.  
  
After supper Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room. They studied for a little while, but the suspense was too hard to bear. All at once they said, "I've got something to ask you." They looked around at each other wondering who would go first. Harry decided it may as well be him and began to speak.  
  
"Hermione. Ron and I have been wondering something."  
  
  
  
"Yes." said Ron, "We've been meaning to ask you...umm...Harry?"  
  
"Ron, what is it? Please just explain yourselves." By now Hermione's poor mind was exploding with ideas of what their question might be.  
  
"Hermione? You've been acting very strangely lately. Going off during breaks, after lunch, after supper. You've been late to meals and to classes. That's not like you at all. What have you been doing?" Harry hoped he hadn't been overly zealous in his questioning.  
  
"Well, Harry. That's what I wanted to talk to you two about. I've been keeping it a secret since the end of last year. I wanted to tell you and Ron, but I was afraid of what you would think. It's been worrying me, well, us actually, all year. I guess we just couldn't figure out how to tell you." Hermione was too flustered to be allowed to continue babbling.  
  
Harry burst in. "Hermione! Slow down! Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about your reactions. Harry, Ron. I am talking about Draco Malfoy. We've been, umm, dating."  
  
  
  
"You've been WHAT?!" Harry thundered. "You've got to be joking, right? It's not true is it?"  
  
"Hermione? Is that really you? Did someone drop a love potion on you and Draco or a charm or a curse? Please say something.?" Ron was ready to run away if it was a spell. He wanted to know what was going on and fast.  
  
"Please Harry! Ron! Calm down! Everyone will hear. I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have told you."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but you must admit, it did come as quite a shock. We weren't expecting that in the least. But it does explain quite alot about your odd behavior and his as a matter of fact. He certainly hasn't stopped tormenting us, but he barely speaks to you with us around."  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the common room to tell them to go to bed. They picked up their books and said goodnight, although all three of them knew that they couldn't go to sleep yet. Each of them stayed awake late into the night thinking about what had just been revealed. It was alot to stomach. 


	5. True Love

Chapter 5: True Love  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up early. She left the house and went to wait on Draco to leave for breakfast. She had decided that night that she didn't want to keep their love a secret any longer. All she had to do now was make sure Draco didn't mind.  
  
  
  
Draco finally made his way out the door and into the hall. He spotted Hermione beside the statue and walked to her. As he took her in his arms he kissed her lips softly. But she didn't want soft so she pressed her mouth to his until he gave in and fought back. He fought to press his body against her. She felt as though he would step out the other side of her body. Neither wanted to let go.  
  
They puuled back from each other and stepped behind the statue. Draco asked her if she had told Harry and Ron. She told him the story and then he told her about Crabbe and Goyle. After dinner he had led them to the common room in Slytherin House and told them. As she had thought Crabbe and Goyle had sat on the couch and accepted it. They had no questions and said nothing.  
  
"Draco, what if we tell everyone about us? I don't know if I can keep it quiet much longer. I know about the problems with your family, but we can't hide forever. What are going to do?"  
  
"We'll think of something baby. I know its hard but at least until we're sure about all this ourselves. Until then, I think we should keep it a secret."  
  
  
  
Hermione reluctantly areed. No matter how long this lasted, she would still love him. She knew at that moment that she wanted this to last forever. She wanted to be with him forever. No matter what.  
  
Draco watched Hermione as she thought. He loved her so much. He didn't want to hurt her by not telling more people. But he also didn't want to risk his family's resonse. What they might do scared him, but losing her scared him even more.   
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Draco."  
  
************  
  
The End....I will be posting more (and hopefully better stories) in Buffy, Harry Potter, and maybe Charmed. I don't know what else. But look for me soon in Buffy-I already have seven chapters. 


End file.
